


Are You Afraid?

by cumphantom, orphan_account



Series: cumphantom’s transferred fics from main [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: (but not the focus), Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bruises, Chains, Choking, Fear, Fear Play, Looks. Hels captures Wels and does what he wants., M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Slut Shaming, Threats of Bodily Harm, Threats of sex without lube, and that want ends up being sex., degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumphantom/pseuds/cumphantom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hels wanted nothing more then to see Wels’ fear. It was intoxicating to him, and Hels does not care how he must do it.
Relationships: Helsknight/Welsknight, Welscest
Series: cumphantom’s transferred fics from main [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871623
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	Are You Afraid?

**Author's Note:**

> Please say if a tag has been forgotten. I am still new to the site.

Hels loved to see Wels’ fear. It was intoxicating, like fine sweetberry wine. Unlike the wine, Hels couldn’t just go to the local winery and steal a few bottles, he had to work for it. Wels wasn’t one to show fear, the pathetic knight he was. Even right now, chained to the wall, Wels showed none.

That could also have been from the fact that the potion cocktail Hels had slipped into Wels’ stew hadn’t yet worn off enough for Wels to understand what was happening. Hels considered himself to be patient, but it’s nearly been an hour! Did he make the brew too strong? Did Wels eat more then Hels had thought he would? Whatever had happened, Hels had at least thought ahead for this situation. He grabbed a bucket of milk from a nearby chest, and poured the milk down Wels’ throat. The knight instinctually swallowed, and began blinking his eyes open.

The chains that bound his arms to the wall rattled as Wels shook the restraints. The man stared at Hels with soft blue eyes. They showed naught but mild confusion over his predicament.  Soon,  Hels promised himself.

“Hels,” came Wels’ cold, clear voice. It held an underlying chuckle, like Wels hadn’t fully realized what was happening. “You appear to have me chained to a wall.”

“Well, isn’t the weakling observant. D you need a participation trophy?” Hels asked in a mockingly concerning voice. He reached a hand out to Wels’ face, gently stroking the side in a loving manner. Wels squirmed in discomfort, moving his head to a side, refusing to meet Hels’ predatory gaze. He couldn’t escape the touch, chained as he was. Still, Wels showed no fear.

“...I’m not the one who has to trick their opponent to try and get the upper hand,” Wels replied, still refusing to meet Hels’ gaze.

“What is the saying? Alls fair in love and war?”

“I am a knight, like you pretend to be. I have dignity and a code of honor. You,” Wels turned his gaze to meet Hels’, “are nothing but a spineless warrior who knows not of battle.”

“You’ve not even fought a moment. Your legs are not bound, why don’t you kick? Why don’t you scream, maybe some hermit will hear and come running to rescue their precious knight? I have plenty of cells waiting for another weakling.”

“The Hermits are not  weak.  They are stronger then you could dream of being,” Wels spat, abruptly pulling on his chains like he was trying to attack Hels. This was something Hels could work with.

“Such strong bodies they can’t even fight me to save you. Such attuned hearing, they won’t even hear your screams. Such sharp eyes they won’t even notice their missing knight until it’s too late. And a good thing too,” Hels tacked on, “who would rescue you? Beef? Maybe he’d be fun to torture, I’ve always wanted to make a butcher scream.”

That  got Wels kicking. Hels gasped as he landed a blow to the stomach, before stepping back a bit to watch the shaking figure. Wels was still in his armor, and despite the custom fit, hardcoded to even last past respawn, he still was trying to move heavy metal. All Wels had left after his attempted assault was exhaustion. Not even a shred of dignity. Hels laughed at the sight, a disgraced knight with bruised wrists and angry eyes. Between pants, Wels growled, only prompting Hels to be even more hysterical.

“I... cannot wait to take that armor off properly,” Hels gasped out in between laughs.

“You can’t,” Wels replied. Blue eyes spoke of triumph. Hels quieted down.

“And why can’t I?” Hels asked, staring at the guarded crouch area.

“It’s hardcoded. Only I can take it off,” Wels said, showing off a smirk of his own, “and I will never take it off.”

Hels knelt down, climbing close to the knight. Wels shifted beneath him, limbs unable to stand still as Hels pinned legs beneath his own. Hels unlatched the armor and removed the breastplate. It fell off easily into Hels’ hands. Hels looked up at Wels’ shocked expression and smiled. “Only you? Or perhaps a clone might work out well enough. I am a part of you, Wels, and the code knows it too.”

There. Beneath the anger, the confusion, the surprise. There was fear. A small, but underlying fear that showed in Wels’ eyes. Hels’ smile widened. That was all he wanted.

“You have no control-“ off went the breast plate fully to reveal a gambeson beneath “-I have all the control-“ the pauldrons were next “-I am you, and I know everything-“ then the boots “-about you. I know what you are scared of-“ the leggings “-and I know you don’t want to admit it-” finally, Hels took off the helmet to reveal long brown hair braided back “-so, tell me, are you afraid?”

“No,” Wels said stubbornly, fueled by anger. “I will never be afraid of you.”

Hels grapled Wels’ neck and squeezed tightly. Wels’ mouth opened wide as he struggled for air, flailing wildly in every direction to loosen Hels’ grip. Hels sighed and put out his other hand, securing a firm grasp. It was slow, Hels squeezing tighter as Wels’ struggles weakened. Moments before he started taking damage, Hels let go, watching idly as Wels gasped for air, bruises already forming where Hels’ hands had squeezed. 

“How about now?” Hels asked in between Wels’ desperate hacking. His face read of worry, concern, and a tiny bit more fear.

“I... am... a... knight...” Wels choked out. “I... shall show... no fear... in the face.... of evil....”

“Yeah yeah,” Hels dismissed. “I know all about your knightly code. You never do a good job of upholding it. You’re a rather pathetic excuse for a knight. What evil have you faced? Sleeping in too late?”

Hels could see that stung. He knew that the months Wels had lost in whatever nap trapped him in season 6 hurt to think about. Wels closed his eyes, mouthing the knight code. Hels was rather surprised he still had the energy to repeat it. Hels scooted to Wels, offering out a hug. Wels leaned into the touch, sobbing slightly. Hels was a bit disappointed. Wels was upset, but he wasn’t afraid. 

“It’s okay,” Hels murmured, “it’s not your fault you’re weak and pathetic. You were dense to think you stood a chance. And now you’re trapped here with the villain and you can’t do anything, can you?”

“I can still fight,” Wels whispered pathetically, and foolishly, brave. Despite everything, he offered no more then that small hint of fear that Hels desperately craved. It was like Wels was being the cruel one, refusing to give Hels the one thing he desired. Hels rolled his eyes, and began moving his hand downwards. Wels wasn’t responding to threats, maybe something a bit more... direct could harm the knight.

“Oh Welsie, it’s foolish of you to think you can still fight. I’m in control here, remember? And what I want-“ Wels gasped as Hels squeezed his crotch tightly, “-goes.”

“Don’t,” Wels  _whimpered_.  Hels could see more fear, more surprise, and a  _whimper_.  Hels smiled at the noise, continuing to stroke the area lovingly, squeezing out a sob of pleasure from Wels.

“You don’t have a say in this, Wels. I’m feeling horny,” Hels lied, “and I want you.”

Well, it was mostly a lie. He hadn’t been feeling horny when he decided to try this torture, but seeing how badly it affected Wels?  _By the Wither it was turning him on._

“You keep forgetting that I’m in control here, don’t you?” Hels continued. He began pulling off Wels’ padded pants, perfect for armor, not so much for sex. Wels squirmed and kicked, but Hels was on top and free. The pants slipped off without a hitch. “You’re already hard from this? And I thought we shared kinks too. Does getting degraded turn you on this much.”

“Fuck. You,” Wels growled. Hels laughed.

“Gladly.”

“What? No-no-no-no-no-“ Wes repeated over and over again. Hels smiled, finally. Finally! The fear was intoxicating. Better then the finest of Joe Hills’ wine. Better then the best honey, better then the perfect steak. Wels was genuinely afraid, and finally showing it. The slight tremble of his spine, the wideness of his eyes, the pleading? 

“And I thought you’d first have to take something before the begging would begin. You really are just a weak slut that can’t resist a single dick. “

“-no Hels no,” Wels kept begging. Hels kept getting harder. He grabbed Wels’ hair, prompting another sob from the disgraced knight, and turned him over, providing easy access to his ass. Hels paused. He’d not expected this to turn sexual, and hadn’t brought lube or any sort of prep. As torturous as it would be for Wels to take it, Hels wasn’t found of a hurt cock either. 

“Wels, will you stop that pathetic begging?” Hels asked. Wels didn’t seem to hear him, not until Hels put his dick up to Wels’ ass. That shut him up fast. Hels grabbed Wels’ hair and leaned in close to his ear. “I’m going to offer you a deal. If you stay in this position-“ Hels could tell from the shake of Wels’ legs it wasn’t comfortable, “-until I get back, I’ll give you more prep then you deserve, slut. If not? I don’t need quite as much lube to fuck as comfortably as you would.

“Now, do you agree?”

Wels didn’t respond, but kept his eyes squeezed shut like he was concentrating on keep the position. Hels stood up and took a glance at the knight from the door to the cell. It almost looked like Wels was praying, to the Vex or some other gods. His beautiful ass stayed high in the air. 

He really should have thought of this sooner, Hels reflected, leaving the cell and walking the the potions room. Brewing one would take less time then finding where he had kept his stock. Plus, maybe he could throw in something extra, just as a little treat for his prisoner....

.

The aphrodisiac/lube combo Hels had worked out was brilliant, in his mind. It was mild when placed on a cock, but in the ass or mouth? It was unbearable. Many nights Hels had spent devising it for himself, but never had he expected to use it on Wels. No matter what happened, Hels was going to do this again. Maybe tie Wels with ropes in a way he could only squirm, slather it on his ass and watch as he struggled and failed to get off... Maybe another day. Hels wasn’t planning on letting his prize go too soon, after all. Not after the work he put into capturing Wels.

Opening up the cell door again, Hels was rather surprised to see Wels in the same position as before, albeit, with a lot more sweat and notable exhaustion. He had taken a good hour, and despite Wels choosing to wear his armor all day (even Hels took it off at home), Hels hadn’t quite realized how strong this had made Wels.

“Oh sweet knight,” Hels crooned, bending down to stroke Wels’ face again. “You may relax now.”

That was all it took for Wels to drop the position, panting heavily. He didn’t seem to even notice Hels uncorking the potion bottle and covering a finger in lube. The surprise would make it sweeter, Hels knew as he plunged a finger into an unexpecting ass. His finger was squeezed for a moment, before the hole relaxing slightly, the aphrodisiac part of the concoction doing its job. Hels pulled his finger out, and covered his hardening cock. Once he was satisfied, he slipped in.

Wels’ scream was glorious. 

Hels moaned at the noise as he kept pumping, his cock, and Hels, enjoying every sensation as they rammed into Wels’ prostrate. Wels moaned loudly, tears freefalling from his eyes to the floor with every moment of abuse he took. Hels kept up his pace and his grip, waiting until he felt ready. 

Wels screamed even louder as a white fluid spurted out of Wels’ cock. The knight had come from only that, and Hels wasn’t yet close. He was kicking and punching to get away even more now that Hels refused to so much as slow down to let Wels recovered. When would the man learn, he wasn’t in control. This was Hels’ base and Hels called the shots. 

“You... pathetic... slut,” Hels groaned, and finally he came. He slowly pulled his cock out, Wels murmuring complaints and cusses. “Not enough for you?”

Wels looked tired, too tired to think. Good thing Hels had planned ahead and brought some other... toys. The most relevant one, however, what the buttplug. Hels rummaged for it, and coated it generously with lube, before ramming it in.

It fit beautifully. Wels’ hoarse screams only helped. Hels had fun for a moment, moving it around inside Wels to hear the various screams and moans. Hels patted Wels’ cock once more, and still more cum shot out. Hels took a step back to admire his handy work.

Wels, in a pile of cum, sobbing and shaking. Eyes shut, but face full of fear. Hands still bound to the wall with bruised wrists. Other bruises on his neck, turning a dark purple. Hels savored it.

Absolutely  _savored_.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Orphaned author was main account.


End file.
